Phonology
This is all the phonological sounds that Thur'eedo makes at the basic level. 'Consonants' In Thur'eedo, the basic consonants are C,D,F,G,H,L,M,N,P,R'. The consonants also combine into to diphthongs to create new consonants. The diphthongs are FD,DD,FC,DH,DP,R'H,DR',PR'. ''The Basic Consonants'' C,D,F,G,H,L,M,N,P,R' 'are all found in English, however some are in another dialect of English, they are all known to most English Speakers. *'C is pronounced always as a k'''(never pronounce it as an '''s). In many cases Ci,”Water” and Cee, ”Tree” are pronounced as “sigh” and “see” which you will come to learn is horribly wrong. The proper pronunciation for them are Ci, ”kih” and Cee, “Key”. *'D' this is what it looks like a regular English d''' not anything special. *'''F,G are also exactly the same in English. *'H' in English is far too weak for the H''' that Thur'eedo has however in English you will find that a'h'''a contains the exact consonant that you are searching for. If you become lazy and use a regular English '''h '''you will be laughed at by all speakers of Thur'eedo. *'L in Thur'eedo is very similar if not exactly the same as the “'L'” in l'ove. Never pronounce the '''L '''like the one in p'l'''ease, for that is in all actuality a different consonant called an unvoiced lateral approximate or an '''l that you did not use your vocal chords for. *'M,N,P '''these are exactly the same in English just the p has a bit more aspiration on it than in English the p is similar to that in Poe. *'R' is not a regular English r unless you live in Scotland. The 'r' '''in Thur'eedo is always trilled(rolled), if it is not trilled some words may change meaning, similar to the Spanish perro “dog” and pero “but”. ''The Diphthongs 'FD, DD, FC, DH, DP, R’H, DR’, PR’ '''are a tiny bit tricky, and it all comes down to the fact you have to remember what they do. Like in English '''ph'one is pronounced “'f'''one” and not “'p'one” as the spelling would suggest, in Thur'eedo all the Diphthongs do something similar to the English '''ph. '''Thur'eedo has characters for each of the basic consonants but not for diphthongs and that is why you need to know the distinction between the two, but in Latin characters I'm going to write it out as it sounds. *'FD is pronounced as an s 'in English; never forget that, if you do you may find you are having a hard time pronouncing words written out in Thur'eedo script. *'DD 'is the same as an English '''t. ' You may also find that in some dialects of English a double set of '''d's makes a t 'sound as well, so this one should not be as hard to remember. *'FC '''is your '''v sound from English. So it is the same as the v''' in 'v'et. *'''DH '''is a '''th in Th'''e in English. You should never pronounce '''th as in the spice th'yme or the name '''Th'omas if you do it will change the meaning of some words. *'''DP '''is the same as an English '''B. *'R'H '''is the weaker '''r' sound you find in English, such as r'ead and '''wr'ite. You will generally Find this at the end and beginning of words, for it is of great difficulty to pronounce a trilled r at the end of a word. *'''DR' '''has no equivalent in English. It is a trilled '''B; '''this sound is pronounced by forcing air through your lips to produce a motor sound, while still trying to pronounce an English '''B. *'PR' '''also has no twin in English but is instead then same as the trilled '''B', in this case you make the motor sound while trying to pronounce an English P''' instead of '''B. 'Vowels' In Thur’eedo you will find five basic vowels a,e,i,o,u. '''Along with basic vowels there six digraphs '''ah, ai, ou, oo, ee, oi. '''Also in Thur'eedo you have two special vowels (semivowels/vocoids) a trigraph '''eah, '''and a tetragraph '''ouah. Do not fear these vowels (semivowels/vocoids) they simplify down a great deal. ''The Basic Vowels'' a,e,i,o,u '''have very similar English pronunciations, in fact almost exactly the same, so the vowels should not be too difficult for a native English speaker to learn. *'''A '''is pronounced in Thur'eedo in the same fashion as the letter '''a in a't, or s'a't, this should not deteriorate into an '''ah '''like in f'a'ther. *'E 'is the same as in dr'e'ss or f'e'll. *'I 'as in p'i't or k'i't. *'O 'as in m'or'al or f'or'age, this is not to be pronounced a n'o 'or b'ow. *'U' is like the u in b'u'''t or m'u'd. ''The Digraphs ah, ai, ou, oo, ee, oi 'are all also very similar to English vowels. *'Ah 'you can get this sound in f'a'ther. *'Ai 'in the word r'i'''de you will find the correct vowel, which is the '''I in the word. *'Ou '''in this case is like '''Ou't. *'Oo '''The same as in s'oo'n or M'oo'n. *'Ee This is like '''I in Mach'i'''ne or the '''es in s'ee.' *'Oi This is a British English classic, it is the same as '''Oi, Oy, B'oy', Oi'l*(*this is not for South Eastern Americans, you will murder the sound, trust me I know I am one, however I learned to pronounce it right.) ''The Semivowels/Vocoids In Thur'eedo two sounds have some from a trigraph and a tetragraph, both of which are vocoids, which are consonants that behave very similar to vowels, for those who do not know a consonant is a buildup of air behind an articulator such as your tongue or lips, a vowel has free air flow, no constriction at all. *'''Eah '''this trigraph becomes the equivalent of a '''y in English, but not just any y''' that can become a vowel as well, it is the '''Y as in Y'''es in this case the '''y is the closest it is going to get to a consonant. *'Ouah '''is the same as in '''wh'y or wh'at, it is not similar to '''w'ord or 'w'ax, but instead this makes a slight '''h sound just before pronouncing the w.